Slayer vs. Valkenhayn
Slayer vs. Valkenhayn '''is Season 3 Episode 9 of Draconic Alchemist's One Minute Melees. Description Vampires and werewolves are often seen as vicious monsters, and for good reason. However, at least we see more of them nowadays that have some actual class, like these two gentlemen. What will happen when Slayer from Guilty Gear takes on Valkenhayn R. Hellsing from BlazBlue? Intro One Minute Melee! Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds! '''TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! GO! (Cue Main Menu; 0:00-0:13) Player 1 starts on Slayer, just selecting him. Player 2 Moves from Waldstein to Valkenhayn. Ready? Yes. (Main Menu fades out.) Fight Who do you want to win? This classy vampire mo-fo This classy werewolf mo-fo Unknown date at 12:00 Alucard Castle Slayer: “I came expecting a certain Rachel Alucard… and instead I find her guard dog.” Valkenhayn: “Hmph! My loyalty to Master Rachel is not as a ‘guard dog’! Now, tell me your business here at once!” Slayer: “Why are you being so cautious about me? I’m just here to discuss some important matters-” Valkenhayn: “I know of your past with the Assassins.” Slayer: “So, you are keeping me back because of something from years and years ago? I have changed, you know. Now, either let me through to see Rachel Alucard… or I’ll just have to get this suit dirtied dealing with the likes of you.” Valkenhayn: “Then so be it!” (Cue Haven’t you Got Eyes In Your Head?; 0:00-1:04) The wheel of fate is turning LET’S ROCK 60 (Haven’t you Got Eyes In Your Head?; 0:05-0:04) The two charge forward, meeting each other with clashing kicks. Slayer is the first to turn this clash into an advantage, striking Valkenhayn in the chest before kicking him into the shin and charging into him, shoulder first. Valkenhayn is sent into the air before quickly flipping onto his feet. He then charges forward before punching Slayer into the air, jumping after and kicking him down with a huge stomp, spiking him into the ground. 54 Valkenhayn lands before immediately getting kicked in the head. Slayer continues with a dashing punch that sends Valkenhayn to the side, setting up a dash forward followed by a stomp to the ground, sending out energy in both directions that almost slams right into Valkenhayn. Valkenhayn barely dodges the attack before coming back with a charging strike of his own, which Slayer blocks by quickly moving the palm of his hand. Valkenhayn continues to punch at Slayer, who continues to quickly move his hand around, blocking the strikes as they come. Valkenhayn, recognising that he is getting nowhere, sweeps Slayer onto the ground. 49 Slayer rolls away from Valkenhayn before leaping back into the air with a dive kick. Knocked back a bit and into the air by the strike, Valkenhayn transforms into a wolf while in midair and dives right into Slayer with a fierce headbutt. Valkenhayn continues with a flipping strike that sends Slayer into the air. Valkenhayn follows Slayer into the air before slashing him thrice, attempting to follow up with a fourth slash that gets intercepted when Slayer grabs the arm in-motion. 43 Valkenhayn gets tossed onto the ground, transforming back to his normal form upon landing. Slayer lands onto the ground with far more grace, followed by kicking Valkenhayn right as he’s getting up. Slayer makes chase, throwing out a punch when he reaches Valkenhayn. Valkenhayn blocks the punch before grabbing Slayer and tossing him to the side, partially transforming and taking a bite with his wolf head as he does so. 36 Valkenhayn winds up a punch, which Slayer steps away from briefly before returning with a hugely powerful pair of strikes, followed by a flipping kick that sends Valkenhayn to the ground. Slayer finishes the combo with a punch straight to Valkenhayn’s chest. Valkenhayn quickly retorts by grabbing Slayer and tossing him off before quickly leaping off the ground and punching Slayer in the head, sending him to the ground this time. 30 Valkenhayn transforms again and pounces onto Slayer, slashing at him once before going in for another bite. Slayer grabs Valkenhayn by the jaw in one hand before punching off with the other. Valkenhayn, again transforming back upon impact, manages to land on his feet as Slayer gets up again. 25 The two go in for their own punches at the same time, their attacks intersecting each other. The two come back with simultaneous kicks, which again just hit each other. Slayer proceeds to send a right hook into Valkenhayn’s face, followed with a left uppercut. Valkenhayn goes reeling back before he comes back around with a dropkick, his legs transforming to make the attack stronger. Slayer flies backwards, almost up against the fence around the small area. 20 Valkenhayn comes charging forward, jumping into the air with another kick, but Slayer counters the attack by rising into the air, energy surrounding him and knocking Valkenhayn back again. 17 Slayer continues forward after he lands, driving his elbow into Valkenhayn’s chest. Slayer continues with a quick kick to the leg, followed by an uppercut into the air, followed by an aerial axe kick, finishing with a stomp to the ground. 13 Valkenhayn, sent briefly into one of the fences, gets back up and dashes forward, going in for a low kick. Slayer blocks the kick, but Valkenhayn quickly goes in for an overhead punch, opening Slayer up for two more punches, followed by a rising slash, Valkenhayn clawing through Slayer. 8'' Slayer quickly comes back around once more with another fierce strike, followed by a large kneeing. ''5 Slayer kicks Valkenhayn again before jumping into the air. 3'' Slayer dives down at Valkenhayn, great energy around him. ''2 Seizing his opportunity, Valkenhayn flips backwards, kicking Slayer along the way. 0'' (Cue Blue Desire (Astral Heat); 0:00-0:25) As Slayer is sent high into the air, Valkenhayn transforms into his full bestial form, howling before leaping up into the sky, slashing Slayer on the way up. Valkenhayn then slashes through Slayer again. And again. And 20 more times in quick succession right after that. Valkenhayn, now right above Slayer, makes one last slash right through the vampire, ending the battle with a decent bit of unidentifiable bloodshed. '''ASTRAL FINISH' (Blue Desire (Astral Heat) fades out.) Valkenhayn lands, back in normal form, lands back onto the ground. Valkenhayn: “With all do respect, I hope to never see you around here again!” Valkenhayn turns around, seeing Slayer, not knocked out or even dead, just laying there, seemingly just annoyed, with all the slashes he received during the battle patched up. Slayer: “Well, if you really must be so stubborn as to keep me from Rachel, then fine by me. I’ll just let her come to us.” Suddenly, from behind Valkenhayn, Rachel Alucard appears, just barely showing any sign of concern. Valkenhayn: “Ah, Master Rachel! I’m sorry for the intrusion!” Rachel: “...Actually, I am the one to take the blame for what happened here, as I didn’t get a chance to tell you about the last minute arrangements I’ve made with Slayer.” Valkenhayn’s expression goes from collected to shocked, before quickly going back to being collected. Valkenhayn: “If that’s the case, then I’m the one that must apologize for creating such trouble.” Rachel: “There is no need for apologies. Just go ahead and prepare the tea. The discussion between Slayer and I may take a while.” Valkenhayn gives a gentleman's bow before entering a portal back into the castle. Rachel (to Slayer): “So, before we head inside, what exactly is it you need to discuss?” Slayer: “I just need to get the word out that things aren’t right around here… namely, how my universe merged with yours without us even noticing.” Results (Cue Howling Moon II) This melee's winner is... Valkenhayn R. Hellsing!Category:Vampires vs. Werewolves Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:Guilty Gear vs. BlazBlue themed One Minute Melees Category:2019